The present invention relates to a readout means of a calculator for providing a visual display of functional loci, coordinate axes, characters, symbols or the like.
A visual display of loci of specific functions is very useful during the process of various functional calculations.
To display these functional loci, it was necessary to provide a data processor and an exclusive use cathode ray tube so that the whole system including the readout means was bulky, massive expensive, and hard to handle.
Meanwhile, during the process of functional calculations or the like it is very convenient for the operator to learn, in a digital fashion, coordinate positions of specific points on the loci being displayed, for example, coordinate positions of an intersection of two loci.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a readout means of an electronic calculator capable of providing information necessary for displaying functional loci, characters or the like on a TV receiver screen and displaying specified positions on the TV screen.